Sayonara, Sasuke
by chiisana yume
Summary: Mereka semua bodoh. Merreka tidak tahu rasanya berada diposisiku saat ini. Apalagi Dia, dia yang seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa mengerti perasaanku.
1. Chapter 1

"Hei... lihat! Kudengar seluruh keluarganya terbunuh dan cuman dia yang selamat."

"Udah gitu yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya itu adalah kakaknya sendiri yang sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya."

"Ih... jangan-jangan dia juga pembunuh seperti kakaknya."

"Hush... jangan terlalu kencang, nanti terdengar oleh orangnya."

Mereka semua bodoh. Tentu saja aku dapat mendengarkan omongan mereka, aku juga punya telinga 'kan.

Aku berusaha menahan rasa ingin menghajar mereka. Kenapa mereka berbicara seperti itu? itu semakin memperburuk diriku. Mereka tidak mengerti rasanya berada diposisiku saat ini. Melihat orang tuaku terbunuh oleh Aniki. Aniki yang sangat kukagumi itu bahkan hendak membunuhku juga. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ini. Perasaan kehilangan sebuah ikatan.

**Sayonara, Sasuke**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Abal, Gaje, Alur luar biasa roket, Typo, OOC, dll.**

"OHAYOU!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang ketika memasuki kelas.

Lihat dirinya, masih bisa tersenyum dengan lebar. Padahal tatapan anak lain menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan menganggapnya seorang pengganggu.

Aku tidak tahu darimana asal keceriaannya itu. paling palling karena ia dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang ceria dan hangat. Orang seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa memahami perasaanku.

"Hai, Teme! Ajarin aku matematika dong!" pintanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat didepanku. Dan wajahnya sangatlah dekat.

'Biru...' pikirku ketika melihat iris matanya itu. Biru yang sangatlah indah. Tapi perasaan apa ini? Kenapa diiris seindah itu aku melihat kesepian yang sangat dalam. Setahuku ia anak yang kelewat ceria. Tapi kenapa...

"Naruto! Jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke-kun!" teriak seorang gadis pink dengan mendorong tubuh bocah berisik didepanku ini.

**Chuupp...**

'Lembut... aarrgghhh... bodoh! Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? tapi... memang benar lembut. Aku tidak tahu kalau bibir si Dobe ini begitu nyaman,' pikirku sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya.

"TEME!" dan ia pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setelahnya ia tidak muncul lagi hari ini.

Pelajaran pun berakhir dan hari sudah sore. Kumasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas tak mempedulikan teriakan para gadis dibelakang sana. Mereka memperebutkan mengenai siapa yang akan pulang bersamaku. Mereka bodoh. Mana mau aku pulang bersama mereka.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai ke apartemen lamaku. Didepan pintu itu terdapat larangan untuk masuk. Aku tak peduli dan melangkahkan kakiku ke sana.

Sepi. Tak ada lagi suara hangat yang menyambut kepulanganku. Tidak ada lagi perkataan pedas yang menasehatiku. Tidak ada lagi senyuman hangat dari mereka untukku.

Mereka semua menghilang. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku. Mereka semua tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Mereka semua pergi dan tidak membawaku bersama.

Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka seperti ini. Lebih baik kalian membawaku. Bukan meninggalkanku seperti ini.

Kesepian. Aniki, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku juga? Kenapa Aniki tidak membuatku pergi bersama mereka? Apakah ingin menyiksaku secara perlahan seperti ini? Sebenci itukah Aniki terhadapku?

Tanpa terasa, kakiku sudah membawaku ke sebuah pintu. Ingin kubuka pintu itu. Takut. Aku takut pemandangan malam itu akan terlihat lagi bila aku membuka pintu ini. Pemandangan orang tuaku terbunuh dengan Aniki yang berlumuran darah berdiri ditengah ruangan di balik pintu ini. Dia... membunuhnya.

Krriiieett...

Suara pintu yang kubuka perlahan menggema. Diruangan itu masih terlihat jelas darah orang tuaku. Kenapa...

~Skip Time~

Hari ini cerah seperti biasanya. Aku pun seperti biasa pula duduk di dekat jendela tak mempedulikan pertengkaran gadis-gadis berisik itu.

"OHAYOU, SEMUANYA!"

Suara itu... pasti Naruto.

Hari ini dia terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Jika aku pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya aku tahu apa alasannya. Tapi anak yang lainnya tetap saja tak peduli dan menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. tidak sadarkah ia ditatap seperti itu? sebodoh itukah dia?

"Dobe," ucapku yang sepertinya terdengar olehnya.

"Apa, Teme? Aku ini bukan Dobe!" teriaknya yang langsung duduk disampingku dan menarik kerah bajuku.

"Omedetou"

"Hah?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Dobe!" ucapku.

Bukan karena keinginanku mengingat ulang tahunnya. Salahkan daya ingat seorang Uchiha yang sangat bagus ini.

Perlahan ia lepas cengkramannya padaku. Kutatap iris birunya yang sekarang terpantul kekejutan. Namun hal itu perlahan menghilang.

"A-arigatou..." ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Tersenyum. Baru kali ini kulihat dia tersenyum tulus seperti ini. Bukan senyuman dengan kesedihan didalamnya. Dia... tulus.

Dengan cepat ia bangun dan menarikku pergi.

"A, apaan kau?" tanyaku risih karena ditarik-tarik olehnya.

"Hehehe aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menjadi satu-satunya yang memberiku ucapan selamat," ucapnya ceria yang tetap terus menarikku.

Pada akhirnya, aku bolos sekolah dan sekarang duduk di sebuah cafe bersamanya. Tentu saja aku yang menentukan tempatnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia yang memilih tempat. Karena pasti yang dipilihnya adalah warung ramen.

Kami pun sudah memesan makanan.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa minuman pesanan tuan-tuan?" tanya si pelayan.

"Segelas jus jeruk dan jus tomat," jawab Naruto tida lupa senyum miliknya.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar sampai pesanan tuan tiba," ucapnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku pun menatap lekat Naruto.

"Ne,Teme, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku ingin jus tomat?" tanyaku langsung.

"Hehe aku suka memperhatikanmu makan tomat. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau kau suka tomat. Kesimpulanku benar 'kan?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa menggunakan otakmu juga, Dobe,"

"Hei... aku sudah mentraktirmu dan kau masih mengataiku Dobe, Teme!"

"Aku tidak minta ditraktir,"

"Arghh... Teme!"

"Pesanan anda datang," ucap seorang pelayan yang segera meletakan pesanan kami diatas meja.

Kami pun mulai menyantap hidangan kami. Dan si Dobe itu langsung memusatkan fokusnya kemanakan. Benar-benar Dobe.

Kami pun selesi makan.

"Ah... kenyang," ucapnya dengan wajah lega.

"Hn"

"Ne, Teme, kenapa kau suka sekali mengucapkan dua huruf menyebalkan itu ketika berbincang dengan orang lain?" tanyanya yang menatap lekat ke arahku.

"Sering?"

"Iya, aku sering memperhatikan kalau kau berbicara terhadap orang lain pasti tanggapanmu hanya 'Hn' yah... walaupun kau baru menggunakan dua huruf itu padaku tadi," jelasnya.

"Kau sering memperhatikanku Dobe? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Kulihat dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku dan sedikit semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

"I-iya... aku sering memperhatikanmu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu saja duduk sendiri, kau selalu bertingkah keren dan aku benci melihatnya. Kau selalu hebat dalam melakukan segala hal, kau juga sangat tampan, digemari banyak gadis, dan kau selalu mendapatkan perhatian,"

"Hn"

"Berbeda denganku. Aku ini selalu bertindak bodoh dan tidak disukai para gadis. Aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Hahaha aku ini memang bodoh, sebenarnya aku menyadari cara pandang orang lain terhadapku. Tatapan itu... Kau tahu, aku sangat iri denganmu, aku ingin bisa sepertimu. Setiap hari aku terus berusaha sebaik mungkin walaupun hasilnya tak sebaikmu. Dan entah sejak kapan hal itu berubah, pikiranku berubah. Aku berpikir... aku jadi ingin diakui dan dianggap olehmu,"

Kemudian kami pun terdiam.

"Kalau kau tahu pandangan itu? kenapa semua orang memandangmu seperti itu?" tanyaku yang disambut keheningannya. Ia terdiam. Pandangan itu. lagi-lagi iris birunya menampakkan kesedihan. Perlahan ia pun mulai membuka suara,

"Aku... membunuh orang tuaku."

**Tbc**

**Fiuh... cerita ini... wuaahh... kenapa aku gak bisa bikin fic yang bagus DX**

**Ini baru 1/3 nya... hehehe...**

**Apa cerita ini buruk? Gaje? Abal? Bagus#pplaakkk Aishh... kencang sekali mukulnya**

**Please, review^^**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mau membaca ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku membunuh orang tuaku,"

**Sayonara, Sasuke**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, gaje, abal, OOC, Typo, shounen-ai, dll**

**Sasuke POV**

'apa dia tidak salah bicara? Atau aku yang salah dengar?'

Si pemuda pirang ini hanya tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya. Meskipun senyumannya itu, tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah senyum. Hendak aku ingin bicara, namun pemuda pirang itu membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah kau ingat sebuah kasus yang terjadi tahun lalu, sebuah kasus dimana seorang anak yang namanya tidak dipublikasikan membunuh orang tuanya?"

Aku mulai berpikir sejenak, dan bila kuingat lagi, memang ada sebuah kasus seperti itu sebelum kasus pembunuhan keluargaku. Mengerti bahwa aku sudah mengingat kasus itu, dia kembali berbicara.

"Pelaku dari kasus itu adalah aku. Aku dituduh membunuh kedua orang tua yang sangat ku cintai itu. tidak adil memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku di fitnah tanpa bukti yang jelas dan dipenjarakan begitu saja,"

"Bagaima-"

"Ketika itu umurku sudah cukup untuk masuk penjara, hahaha, aku sangat beruntung karena Tsunade-baachan terus mencarikan bukti bahwa aku tidak bersalah, dan sekarang, disinilah aku, menikmati udara segar berkat dirinya," tawanya miris yang membuatku mengingat kejadian keluargaku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertuduh seperti itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, ia menundukkan kepala dan mulali bercerita,

**Flashback**

**Naruto POV**

Aku saat ini tengah terduduk didalam mobil tahanan bersama beberapa penjahat lainnya. Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini? Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku pulang ke rumah menemukan orang tuaku terbunuh dan tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang wanita tua yang langsung berteriak akulah pembunuhnya. Dengan berbagai tuntutan yang akhirnya menyebabkanku berada di sini sekarang.

Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun sudah berulang kali kejelaskan bahwa bukan akulah pembunuhnya tetap saja tak ada yang mempercayainya. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika tidak ada yang mempercayaiku. Yang ada mereka hanya meneriaki kata-kata kotor padaku dan mencelaku. Dunia ini... menyakitkan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, aku dan tahanan lainnnya masuk dan melewati sebuah lapangan dengan pagar disamping kanan dan kiriku yang terlihat disana para tahanan penjara yang sudah lebih dulu berada dipenjara ini.

"Quick, look! Fresh meat has arrived!"

"Hey you, be my sissy, 'kay! I'll look for you later! Cain't stand it no more! Just wanna fuck you now!"

Hanya teriakkan-teriakan seperti itu saja yang mereka ucapkan ketika aku dan tahanan baru yang lainnya tiba.

"Hey you, blond kid! Lil' yellow skinned lady!," terdengar teriakkan seseorang.

Merasa hanya akulah yang berambut pirang, aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan melihat siapa yang berbicara, aku pun bertemu padang dengan orang itu. Seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan kulit yang cukup hitam tengah menatapku dengan tatapan lapar.

"I've never banged you yellows before. Won't you let me have some? Let me shovemy giant meat stick up your pretty lil' ass!" ucapnya dengan memperagakan hal itu dengan jemarinya.

Mendengar ucapannya itu hanya membuatku risih dan memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya saja dan kembali melangkah mengikuti tahanan baru yang lainnya. Setelah beberapa tahap akhirnya aku digiring menuju sel tempatku tinggal nanti. Aku dan seorang petugas terus menaiki tangga hingga menunju lantai empat. Tak kupedulikan tatapan lapar yang terus saja tertuju kepadaku.

"Disini tempatmu akan tidur bersama seorang tahanan lain, sekarang ia sedang tidak ada, kau gunakan saja tempat tidur atas, karena yang bawah sudah digunakannnya," jelas petugas yang kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Jadi sekarang aku harus berbagi sel yang cukup kumuh dan suram dengan tahanan lainnya yang sudah lebih lama dipenjara dibandingkan aku yang wajahnya pun tidak aku ketahui. Aku akan tidur diruang yang sama dengan orang asing. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat frustasi.

Dan saat itu pun aku memulai hari-hariku dipenjara. Ketika waktu makan tiba, aku turun dan mengantri makanan. Setelah mendapatkan makanan, kududuki tempat duduk yang kosong. Kucicipi makanan yang rasanya tak layak untuk disebut sebagai makanan. Aku heran dengan mereka yang memakan makanan seperti ini setiap hari dan aku pun sepertinya juga harus memakannya dengan terpaksa.

Ketika itu seorang dengan tato segitiga terbalik dan seorang pria berambut coklat panjang menghampiriku. Mereka cukup ramah karena menjelaskan hal-hal mengenai penjara ini. Kuketahui nama mereka adalah Kiba dan Neji. Kiba adalah orang yang menurutku baik karena ia menjelaskan padaku semua hal tentang penjara ini. Sedangkan Neji, ia hanya diam saja yang kemudian kuketahui bahwa ia adalah teman satu selku.

Sedang asiknya berbicara, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kami. Suara itu, miliki pria kekar tadi.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Bob. Hm... this bastard smells so good. He's a top grade lady," ucapnya dengan mencengkram erat bahuku dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku menghirup rambutku.

Dengan cukup kuat kutepis tangannya, "Jangan kau sentuh diriku dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

Anak buahnya tampak kesal dengan perbuatanku terhadap bos mereka tersebut hendak menghajarku. Untung saja petugas tiba dan aku pun terhindar dari baku hantam. Namun hal itu tidak menutup masalah. Beberapa kali aku dipukuli oleh mereka dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Kiba dan Neji hanya dapat membantuku. Bahkan aku pernah hampir di perkosa ketika mandi jika saja Kiba tidak datang menolongku dan memanggil petugas.

Tidak perlu waktu cukup lama, tiba-tiba saja aku dibebaskan dan bertemu dengan Tsunade-baachan yang langsung berlari memelukku ketika melihat diriku.

**End Naruto POV**

**End Flashback**

**Sasuke POV**

"Kau pernah dipenjara?" tanyaku kaget mendengar ceritanya.

"Ya, dan itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan," ucapnya sebal.

"Bagaimana dengan pelaku sesungguhnya?" tanyaku.

"Ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang rekan kerja ayahku yang tidak suka dengan kesukseskan keluargaku. Dan karena hal seperti itu, saat ini aku... sendirian,"

"Kau bilang, kau hampir diperkosa? Apa kau gay?"

Wajahnya memerah mendengar pertanyaanku. Oh... apakah pertanyaanku tepat sasaran?

"I,i,iya, a-aku g-gay. A-apa kau merasa jijik?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan ia menjijikan sedangkan diriku sendiri juga seorang gay.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat sedih karena kau tahu semua orang menatap benci dan jijik kepadaku, tapi kau tidak. Aku... senang. Sebenarnya sebelum kejadian dipenjara itu, aku juga pernah sekali hampir di... kau tahu, oleh seorang pria aneh, untung saja seseorang cepat datang dan meneriaki nama pria aneh itu yang membuatnya langsung lari,"

"Jadi kau tahu nama pria yang hampir mem'itu' mu?"

"Iya, seingatku namanya adalah.. Itachi," ucapnya tertunduk.

**Tbc**

**Huuaa... maafkan aku bila cerita ini semakin tidak jelas dan aneh X'(**

**Apakah ceritanya aneh? Gak jelas? Bagus#ppllaakkkk**

**Review, please...**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca^^**


End file.
